An image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer and the like has a variety with abundant functions. However, for the purpose of reducing cost or strengthening security, these functions are necessary to be limited.
Formerly, a technology setting an authority according to each user or each user variety and limiting the function of the image forming apparatus, which can be utilized by the user, according to the authority was known.
However, according to this technology, for example, even for the user temporarily utilizing the image forming apparatus due to a business trip and the like, the user registration and the registration of the authority is needed.